Everlasting Innocence
by LionFlower
Summary: We all know what happened with Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba. But what happened back at Priderock when Scar was king? In the parts we didn't see. What happened to Nala? Nalas POV
1. Chapter 1

I laugh as I pass Simba and cross the finish line first. "Whoo." I scream in victory. "I'll beat you next time Nal." He growls playfully. "Sure you will." I tell him. "Oh yeah." He does exactly what I expect. He pounces. He jumps on me but I flip him. I giggled "pinned ya." I say playfully. "Ok ok get off me." He says. I move and smile triumphantly. Again he does what I expect and pounces. I flip him off me "pinned ya again." I say. I get off him and he suggests another game. "Let's go to the waterhole." He suggests. I nod and we head off. When we get there I say. "So what are we gonna do?" "Well my Uncle Scar wants to talk to me at the gorge." He says. "Ok,when?" I ask. "He said when the sun is starting to set." He says. I look at the sky. "Wow it'll be setting soon." I say "Yeah, but we've still got a little bit of time." He says. "So what should we do?" I ask. "Well I was just wondering about something." He says. "What?" I ask. "Did you know your dad?" He asks. "No, my mom says he died the day I was born, but she wanted to wait until I'm older to tell me how." I tell him. "Oh, well the sun starting to set." Simba says. "Yeah, you'd better go." I tell him "Ok, I'll see you later Nala." He says. "Bye." I say as he runs off. I walk over to the water hole and I see a cub I've never met but I've seen around. "Hey." He says. "Hi." I say back. "What's your name Angelface?" He asks "Nala." I answer nervously. "Hmmm I like Angelface better. Anyway the names Kono." "Interesting." I answer "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone." He asks "I was out here with Simba but then he had to leave." I tell him. "Simba? You mean that scrawny cub that's supposed to be king?" He asks. "Yeah, and Simba will make a great king." I tell him. He scoffs and says "yeah right. I heard you and him are betrothed." He says. "Yep." I say proudly. He leans in and says "I'd rather have you as MY queen." I gasp and back up. He laughs. I hear a stampede, I look out and say "wow I wonder what's got them worked up." He shrugs "I don't know, but you've got me worked up." I look at him. This cub really creeps me out. "I um I think I hear my mom calling me." I say quickly. "I don't hear anything." He says. "Well I do." I say wanting to get out of there. "Ok, I'll walk you back." He says "You um you don't need to do that." I tell him. "No that's ok, I have to go back too." I'm extremely uncomfortable the whole walk home. Kono kept moving closer to me. I moved every time. When we got back we saw all the lions from the pride assembled at the bottom of Pride Rock. I run over to my mother and look around where was Simba and Mufasa? Then Scar speaks up. "There was a stampede in the gorge, Simba and Mufasa were both there." Oh my gosh. How badly are they hurt? "Mufasas death is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Simba who had barely begun to live." No, no no no this can't be happening Simba and Mufasa can't be dead. This is just a dream, a prank, their not dead. But I believe him tears are streaming down my face. So are my mom and Sarabi. Scar speaks up again, "for me it is a deep deep loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy." He says as hyenas start forming a circle around Pride Rock. "That we will greet the dawning of a new era. Which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future." The hyenas keep closing in. "As king I have chosen my queen. Zira." Oh Zira is a lion that used to be best friends with my mother and Sarabi when they were cubs. But she and Scar became distant. Everyone goes to the cave. I lay down beside my mother whose laying next to Sarabi for comfort. I cry myself to sleep dreading the years without Simba or Mufasa to come. End of part 1 


	2. The first day without a best friend

I open my eyes the next morning and stretch. I look around, I don't see Simba or Mufasa. Then I remember. Their dead. I leave the cave in tears. I sit at the edge of Pride Rock and watch the sunrise. "Beautiful isn't it." A voice behind me says. I turn and see that it's only Scar. "Oh um yeah, I guess." I answer sadly. "Isn't it around this time that cubs like to play? He asks me. "I don't have anyone to play with." I answer sadly again. "Oh, well it might be time to make some new friends." He tells me. "Maybe." I say. "You and my nephew were betrothed correct." He says. I nod. "Well I'll make you a deal. In the next few years if you can prove you could be a good queen, I'll make sure you marry my son." I look at him confused. "To do that you have to be a good hunter, a strong lioness, and well this last thing I have no doubt. You have to be beautiful." "Maybe. I say. I'm not interested in marrying Scars son. The only lion I want to marry is Simba. But I'm not gonna tell him that. "I'm off to do my rounds." He says and walks off. I trudge down to the water hole and lay down and silently cry. "What's the matter princess?" I hear a voice that's way too familiar considering we just met yesterday. "What do you want Kono?" I ask "To know what's wrong with you." He answers. "I lost my best friend and the only father figure in my life yesterday. That's what's wrong." I tell him. He rolls his eyes. "You need to get over that. That was yesterday. Hours ago." "It's not that easy getting over the death of lions you care about." I snap. "Whatever, and just so you know I'd take Scars deal. Because then you'd be my queen.' He says "What are you talking about? You're not Scars son." I tell him. "That's true. But I have some valuable information. Zira has had numerous miscarriages in the past. If she gives birth to this one, he might not even live through the night, she's unable to bring a healthy heir. I'll be the only male. I'll be big and strong enough. Scar'll choose me and he promised you to marry the king and that's me. We'll rule the Pridelands together Nala." He tells me " That's harsh." I tell him. "Whatever. See you later gorgeous." He says and trots off. I glare at him and continue to let the tears fall. I look up and see two girl cubs playing. I think their names are Tama and Kula. Tama looks at me and says something to Kula. Then their both looking at me and Kula nods. They walk over to where I am. "Hi, you're Nala right?" Tama asks. "Yeah, you're Tama and Kula?" I ask. "Yep, do you wanna play with us?" Kula asks. "Sure." I tell them. We play tag, have a race, and then I see Tojo, and Chumvi staring at Tama and Kula. "Hey guys, I think Tojo and Chumvi are looking at you." I say. They look at where I'm pointing at Tojo and Chumvi quickly turn away. Tama and Kula blush. "Ok Tama and I have had a crush on them forever." Kula tells me. "Oh, which has a crush on which?" I ask teasingly. Tama answers this time. "I have a crush on Tojo and Kula has a crush on Chumvi, and we noticed you talking to Kono. Is there a chance you have a crush on him." She asks in the same teasing voice I did. "No, no, no, no. I cannot stand Kono he is the one that's talking to me." I tell her. They seem to believe me. "Well, you have to have a crush on someone." Kula says. "I did." They look at me confused. "I had a crush on Simba." I tell them. "Oh sorry." Kula says. "Yeah." Tama says also. "It's ok, um let's play some more." I suggest. They play some more until they here Scar roar. "Let's go back." I say The three of us go back to Priderock. I find my mom and Sarabi as Scar speaks. "Zira and I have decided that we need more hunters. So we've decided that from now on all female cubs are to hunt with their mothers." "What!?" All of us say at the same time. "Scar they're cubs, we haven't trained them yet." My mother says. "Oh it's not hard just sneak up behind your prey pounce sink your claws and teeth in it until it stops moving." Zira says. "They aren't strong, they'd get hurt." Another lioness adds. "Well then have them hunt a mouse or a bird. Something small." Zira says. Everyone sighs. The next morning all the cubs have to hunt with everyone. I'm just about to go down when I'm stopped by Queen Zira. "You know Nala if you are to be betrothed to my son then you must be the best hunter in the pride. You can do that by starting with something bigger. Like a zebra, or antelope." She says. I decide to take her advice. When all the cubs go to the other side of the hunting grounds I follow the adults. I sneak up on a small zebra and I hear my mother say "where's Nala?!" Normally I would say I'm over here but i did that she'd be mad. But if I did good and killed something shed be proud. I pounce on the zebra just as I hear my mom gasp and say "NALA NO!" The zebra jumps and kicks trying to get me off. I'm hanging on as tight as I can. The next thing I know the zebra kicks me off, I'm flying in the air about to go face first in the ground before everything goes black. I wake up in my mothers paws. Once she sees I'm awake she glares. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NALA!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I pin my ears down in shame. Her face softens. "Nala we said to hunt something small." "I know it's just," I'm about to tell her about Zira. But Ziras outside the cave giving me that don't you dare look. "I wanted to impress you." "Nala when we teach you how to hunt, you can impress us." She scolds. I nod and she says "ok but you're going to be punished alright?" I nod again. "You are not to leave the cave for two days." I nod again. End of part 2 


	3. Secrets are spilled

A few weeks later after Zira got pregnant I was a teenager. Ziras son will be a cub I don't want to marry a cub. But I'd rather marry him than Kono. Wait a minute the cub might not even survive. Kono's going to give Zira that buffalo. I decided to go to the waterhole. After I got a drink I just laid there thinking of Simba. Then I got a flashback. "Hey Nala." Simba says running up. "Hi Simba." I say as my mom gives me a bath. "Come on I just heard about this great place." He whispers. "Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." I say through clenched teeth. "And it's time for yours." Sarabi says picking her son up. "Mom, mom, your messing up my mane." Simba complains. After she puts him down he says. "Ok ok I'm clean. Can we go now?" He asks. "So where we going. It better not be anyplace dumb." I say. "No, it's really cool." Simba says. "So where is this really cool place." Sarabi asks her sneaky son. "Oh um, around the waterhole." He says. "The waterhole." I say. "What's so great about the waterhole?" "I'll show you when we get there." Simba says through clenched teeth. "Oh." I say realizing were not really going to the waterhole. "Um, mom can I go with Simba?" I ask. "Hmmmm what do you think Sarabi?" My mom asks. "Well." She says. "Please." Simba and I say in unison. "It's alright with me." She says. As we start to cheer she adds something that cuts our celebration short. "As long as Zazu goes with you." We ditched Zazu, almost got eaten by hyenas, saved by Mufasa, and we were in big trouble. I opened my eyes to find I had been crying. I saw Scar coming my way and quickly wiped my tears away. What does that monster want. He's ruining the Pridelands. "Hello Nala." He said in his usual cold voice. "What do you want Scar?" I asked coldly. "Tsk tsk tsk, Nala that is no way to speak to your king." He said in a scolding voice. "King? What king would make his lands look like this?" I ask gesturing to the lands. He ignored me speaking again. "I witnessed your last hunt. Great job, I'd be happy to betroth you to my son once he is born." He tells me. "What if Zira has a girl?" I ask. "Then we will give her to a lioness in the pride and we will try again." He tells me. "Ok." I say walking off. "Oh and Nala." He calls. I turn scowling and annoyed. "What?" "I've decided also to prove yourself you will single handedly do all the hunting. I'm not in the mood for gazelle today get me a zebra." He says as he walks off. Oh he really is a monster. Single handedly do all the hunting that's crazy. If Mufasa were still the king he would never force any lioness to even over hunt. I start crying again. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry." I open my eyes and see my mom. "I felt the same way after losing your father." She says. "My father? What do you mean?" I ask. She sighs and says "never mind it's not important." "Yes it is mom. I need to know." I say. "Please Nala just drop it." She says and runs off. She's hiding something and I intend to find out what. I follow her and see her talking to Sarabi. "Sarabi I can't tell her. She'd hate me." My mom says. "No she won't it wasn't your fault." Sarabi tells her. I decide to butt in here. "What wasn't your fault?" I ask. "Oh Nala I didn't know you were listening. Go back to Priderock." My mom says. "No, you've been hiding my fathers death from me." I tell her. "Sweetie it's not important please." She pleads. "Tell me." I demand. She looks over at Sarabi and back at me. "Alright. Your father was a very handsome lion. He had dark fur and a dark mane. Like Scar but he was so much kinder. We became mates and we were both so excited when we found out I was pregnant with you. He was so excited to be a father. But believe it or not I used to be in love with Scar and he was in love with me." My eyes must have gotten big. "Scars name is really Taka. When he got the scar he changed his name. I dumped him because he got well the way he is now. Scar was jealous and wanted to get rid of him. When I went into labor he waited outside the cave. Scar had the hyenas attack him. He was very injured when he came to see the two of us. He said he wanted your name to be Nala. He said to tell you how much he loved you and wish he could watch you grow. Then he died. I was so upset I wouldn't do anything but cry for days. Sarabi finally snapped me out of it when she reminded me that I have a cub who needs me. That's pretty much it." "Mom why would I hate you?" I ask. "Because I didn't tell you." She answered. "Well sure I'm not happy you didn't tell me but I couldn't hate you." I said nuzzling her. She sighed in relief nuzzling me back. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a bone to pick with our king." I spat the last word. "Nala no I don't want you to get hurt." My mom says blocking me. "I'll be fine. And please have you seen how skinny he is? He'd break in half with just one kick." I said laughing. I run back to Priderock into the cave and saw Scar. "Ah Nala how nice of you to grace me with your presence." He says. "Murderer." I say. He looks surprised. "What?" "My mom told me all about my father." I said glaring. "Oh yes that, well it was the hyenas that killed him Nala." Scar said in an obvious tone. "You told them too." I said growling. "Nala I don't have time to discuss this Zira will be giving birth soon. And Kono was nice enough to give Zira a buffalo. If I weren't having a cub in a few days I might consider him being the heir. "Sire sire. Ziras giving birth!" A lioness named Iry yelled running in. It's time End of part 3 


	4. Nuka

I was hunting a zebra by myself because I had to single handedly do all the hunting. I was just about to pounce when i heard someone calling my name. I turn to see Tama, Kula, Tojo, and Chumvi. The reason I haven't been hanging out with them is that they started dating and been spending so much time together. They'll he mates soon. "Scar wants you. His sons been born." Tama says. "Oh joy, time to meet my future mate." I say with sarcasm. "Good luck." They all say in unison. I slowly walk back to Priderock. When I eventually get there I hear shouting coming from inside the cave. "THAT IS NOT A LION WORTHY TO BE MY HEIR!" I hear Scar yell. "I AGREE 100%, BUT DONT BLAME ME!" I hear Zira yell back. I walk into the cave and both Zira and Scar look my way. I see a little brown cub in Ziras paws. "Ah Nala, hello, do come in." Scar says. I walk in and Zira opens her paws. There is a very weak and sick but adorable cub. "What's his name?" I ask. "Nuka, but it turns out Zira is unable to give me a healthy heir. So it seems you will not be marrying Nuka." Scar says. Thank God. "Oh ok. Who will be your heir then Scar?" I ask him. "Oh, I was thinking of having Kono be king but I think I'll try to get a healthy heir from a different lioness first." He answers. "And yes Zira is completely fine with it." Wow I wonder who the unlucky lioness will be. "So what's going to happen to Nuka?" I ask. "Well, we're not going to kill him. He's so weak he may not even make it through the night." Zira answers coldly. "You don't sound very sad about that." I question. "If he was well enough to be a king we would. But it doesn't bother us very much since he's not." Scar says. "What if he does live?" I ask. "Then he lives. But he will not be treated like a prince." Scar says. "Ok, anything else? Your majesty's." I say the last part bitterly. "No, now leave us." Scar says as Zira growls. "Oh Nala." I turn around glaring. "Remember single handed hunting." Scar says. I ran out of the cave. Oh how I hate that monster and his no good wife. How dare they do that to Nuka. He can't help it. It's not his fault. Oh well. I run out to the hunting lands and find a herd of zebras. I see the biggest one there. I sneak up on them and I pounce. I pounce on the biggest. Digging my claws into it's back. It's a strong one it takes all my strength not to get thrown off. Eventually it go's limp. I drag it back to Priderock and Scar takes it. "Very nice Nala. Now go and get one for yourself and everyone else." It takes all my power not to attack and kill him right here right now. I run back off and find a different herd of zebra. I find the biggest. I pounce, kill, and drag it back. After dinner i hear someone coming up behind me. "Hey gorgeous." Kono says. "How many times must I tell you? My name is Nala. Na-La. Not Angelface, not gorgeous, and not princess." I tell him annoyed. "I know but all of those fit you so much better." He says. I glare and he smirks. "Have you seen Nuka?" I ask "Yep. He's such a scrawny thing." Kono says "I think he's an adorable little cub." I say This makes Kono glare and it's my turn to smirk. "So what are you thinking about Limba again?" He asks "Yes actually and his name is Simba." I tell him "Kimba, Fimba, Bimba, whatever his name is, is taking up to much space in that pretty little mind of yours. You should be thinking of more important things." He says. "Like what?" I ask tensing. "Like preparing to be my mate." He says "I will never be your mate." I growl "Well, Scar did promise that you'd marry the king. He's most likely going to make me the king because I'm a healthy male." He says "Scars going to mate with another lioness first." I say. "We'll see." He says and walks off. Oh how that jerk annoys me. I go to the cave. I lay down next to my mom and go to sleep. I know Scars planning something and I'm actually really nervous. But of course I'm not going to say that. I just hope it's not too terrible. End of part 4 


	5. Rule change and missing you

I was finally done with my single handed hunting. I was sitting by the waterhole with Tama and Kula. They told me how sorry they were for abandoning me and that they'll hang out with me more. I looked over at Priderock and saw Scar. He was watching me with a smile on his face, one that creeped me out but I didn't say anything. "I'm so hungry." Tama whines. "Me too." Kula agrees. "Everyone is, Scars such a tyrant. Every time we catch even a little bit, it goes to him and Zira. Then he tell us to go hunt ourselves something." I say. "Maybe if he'd get off his lazy tail and did something we might have more." "Yeah well I'm gonna go back to Priderock," Tama says. "I'll go too." Kula says. I nod. After they left I heard the voice of someone I hated. "Hey princess. What's up?" He asks. "What do you want?" I growled. "Woah easy gorgeous." I rolled my eyes. "I was just saying hi." He says innocently. "Well now that you have you may leave." I say. But he just sits down next to me. I get up to leave but he steps on my tail to stop me from going anywhere. "Tsk tsk tsk Nala, better be nice to your future mate." He scolds. "Like I've told you a million times Kono, I will never be your mate." I growl. "I'm not sure you have much of a choice." He growls back. "The law states that all lions and lionesses have a choice who their mate is." I remind him. "That was Mufasas law. Scar changed it. He said that if their is a lion who wants to be mates with a lioness. But that lioness doesn't return those feelings. The lioness doesn't have a choice so every lion gets what he wants." Kono smiles. I roar as loud as I can. I hear multiple voices. I turn and see my mom, Sarabi, Tama, and Kula. "What's wrong?" They all ask in unison. "Kono says Scar changed Mufasas law on lionesses get to decide who their mate is." I growl again. "I'm afraid he did. Sarabi said looking down sadly. I roar again and run. When I get to Priderock I run up to the cave. "SCAR!" I shout. Scar comes out smiling. It made me sick. "What can I do for you my dear?" Scar asks. "I will not marry Kono!" I growled. "May I ask why you are telling me this?" He asks shocked. "Because he wants to marry me." I say. After I say this Scar smiles. "Well then my dear I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He says. "I'm betrothed to Simba." I mumble. "Well I'm afraid to tell you he's dead he died a long time ago." Scar says smirking. Simba was his nephew. Mufasa was his brother. How could he smirk at a time like this. I gasp and run away. I run back to the waterhole to find Kono gone and Tama and Kula still there. "Hey." I say sadly. "Where were you." Tama asks. "I went to speak with Scar." I tell them. "Nala, why?" Kula asks. "I wanted to try to get out of marrying Kono." I say sadly. "By the looks of it, it went well." Tama says sarcastically. "I'm sorry." Kula says. "I don't want to marry Kono. The only lion I want to marry is Simba." I say on the verge of tears. "We're so sorry Nala." Tama says. I nod and lay down. Tama and Kula lay down too. I looked back at Priderock to see Scar yet again staring at me with a look in his eye that scared me. He licked his lips and walked away. Neither Tama or Kula seemed to see him. I decided yet again not to bring it up. I was still so tired from my single handed hunting. I felt my eyes starting to droop. I decided to rest them just for a little bit. I saw a lion with a red mane. "Mufasa?" I whispered. "No, Nala don't you recognize me?" He asks. "No, who are you?" I ask confused. "I'm offended. You don't recognize your best friend." He said. "Simba?" I ask a small smile tugging at my lips. He nods and we nuzzle. "Oh Simba, I miss you so much." I tell him. "I miss you too Nal." He says. "Why'd you have to go?" I whisper. "As long as you remember me. I'm never really gone." He whispers back and he starts to fade. "No Simba please don't leave." I yell. But he's gone. I open my eyes and see Tama and Kula have fallen asleep too. I notice it's almost dark. Our parents will be worried. I wake them up, and the three of us head back to Priderock. When we get back our moms are there to greet us. After we convince them were fine we go into the cave. On the far end I see Scar smiling at me again. He licks his lips once more and lays down. Zira and Nuka are already asleep. That creature is planning something, and I know it involves me. I lay down and go to sleep. End of part 5 


	6. The worst thing imaginable

The next day everyone is sitting outside the cave. Scar said he wanted to speak with us. I was sitting with Tama and Kula. "What do you think he wants?" Tama asks. "I don't know but it freaks me out when he wants to talk." Kula answers. "Lately he's been freaking me out period." I said thinking of all the times he's been staring at me. When Scar finally came out he smiled that creepy smile at me. "I want all of you to go on a hunt. I want this hunt to be exceptionally long. The hyenas will see to it." Scar says. As everyone starts going down to the hunting grounds. As if there's anything to hunt. Scar calls me back. "I would like you to stay Nala." He says. This brings my mother back. "What are you planning Scar." She questions. "This doesn't concern you Sarafina." Scar says. "If it concerns my daughter then it concerns me." She growls. "Mom, I'm fine." I assure her. "Alright, just be careful." She says. I nod and she walks off. I follow Scar into the cave and he smiles slyly at me. He starts to circle me. Looking at me over and over again. "Nice, very nice." "What are you doing?" I question. He ignores my question and continues to circle. "Strong, young, beautiful. The perfect lioness." That confused me even more. "We'll create a bunch of little Scars." That's when it dawned on me. I was the lioness he planned on mating with. I laughed at him. "Do you honestly think I would ever agree to have your little demons." I ask. "I'm sorry Nala was I not clear? That wasn't a request." He growls. That got me mad. I swiped my paw at him, claws extended. "Go mate with some other lioness." I yell. "Oh Nala Nala Nala. This is exactly why picked you. Your beautiful, strong, young, and fearless." He said. I growl and turn to leave when he leaps in front of me. "Where do you think you're going." He asks backing me up. "Mate with another lioness. There are many others." I said nervously. "I told you why I picked you. Now do as I say!" I roared. What am I thinking? I'm not going to let this tyrant have his way with me. I growl and jump on him, pinning him. I bite and claw. I get off and run. He runs after me and jumps on me pinning me down. "Oh Nala how I wish this could have been easier. Now you've made me mad. I start to thrash around trying to throw him off. You wouldn't believe how heavy he is. I can't move him an inch. I knew what was going to happen next. Tears start streaming down my face, I can't stop them. This seems to make him happy. He starts to nuzzle me. It's making me sick. I roar for anyone "MOM!, SARABI!, TAMA!, KULA!." But nobody comes. "Oh Nala please be quiet. This is very simple. We're going to mate, you'll have my heir, you'll be Konos mate, and we'll live happily ever after." He says this like it's a good thing. "Scar please, mate with Zira again. I'm sure she'd be able to give you a healthy heir." I beg. I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try. Scar didn't even answer, I braced myself for the immense pain I was about to feel. But it never came. I open my eyes and turn my head to look at him. He's smiling that creepy smile. "What?" I ask. "I see you're finally giving in." He says smirking. "I will never give in." I say. He's not paying attention so I thrash until I through him off. He hits the wall of the cave and I find my chance. I run to the entrance. Which is blocked by, guess who, Kono. "Where are you going princess?" He asks. "I don't think our king was finished with you." He says backing me up. I back up into Scar. "He's right I wasn't." I roar, bite, and claw into anything with fur. I keep them off me until I'm fighting off Kono and not paying attention to Scar he pins me yet again. "Oh Nala, you just made the worst mistake of your life. Kono." He says simply and Kono leaves. I brace myself yet again for the immense pain. Then it comes. The pain is the worst thing I ever felt in my life. Everyone from every corner of the Pridelands most likely could hear my screams. I want so badly to either die or pass out my apparently I'm not allowed to do either of those things. I hear laughing from outside the cave, I look and see the hyenas watching. I feel extremely self-conscious. I close my eyes and think of when I was a cub. I want my mom or Sarabi to come in here and stop this, if Simba was here he might stop this, maybe my father, definitely Mufasa would. I open my eyes and see Scar staring at me. "Please Scar, don't do it." I beg. When I say don't do it I mean don't go all the way. He isn't all the way. My begging seems to make him even more pleased. He smiles and I know what he's going to do next. I brace myself and then it comes, all the way. I don't see the point in fighting anymore. Its too late. End of part 6 


	7. Telling Them

After a while of this endless torture Scar finally stopped and left the cave looking pleased with himself. I couldn't move I was in so much pain. I tried to stand up but my legs gave out and my whole body hurt I could barely move at all. I heard my mothers concerned voice and I weakly said "mom." I was in so much pain. I needed my mom. She ran in with Sarabi. "Oh my baby." She said nuzzling me and I winced. "What happened?" She demanded. "Scar, he um, he well, I um." Oh my gosh why couldn't I just say it. "Nala." Sarabi says comfortingly. "He raped me." I say crying. That made my mom mad. "I'm going to kill him!" She growls. "Mom, please don't, you can't." I beg. "Watch me." She glares and keeps walking. "Sarafina please don't. Scar could kill you. This terrible thing just happened to Nala, she needs you." Sarabi says. "Ok, but I'm not going to let him get away with this." She says. "Neither am I. When I get better, if you still want to kill him. I want to help." I say with a small smile. "Deal." My mom says smiling. They help me stand up and get me down to the water hole. I feel disgusting, I need to wash off all the... Scar off me. I get into the water and go under. I stay there until I can't breathe. When I come up I see them talking about something. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Nala." Sarabi says gently. "We need to tell the rest of the pride." This horrifies me. "NO!" I scream. They jump, my sudden yell startled them. "Nala." My mom says gently. "WE CAN'T TELL THEM!" I shout. "Why?" My mom asks softly. "Because it's embarrassing. They'll probably hate me." I say sadly. "Nala, they wont hate you. It wasn't your fault. They'll understand, they'll help you." Sarabi says. "Ok, just wait until I'm ready to tell them." I say. After they agree they help me back to the cave. I try to avoid his cold gaze. But it's like my eyes have a mind of their own. They wander over to his side of the cave. Those cold green eyes. That pitch black mane. He's smiling, looking happy with what he's done to me. I try and succeed in holding back my tears. I see my mom and Sarabi follow my gaze to Scar. They both glare at him. He doesn't mind one little bit. I look over at Tama and Kula. But first my gaze drifts over to Kono. He's smirking at me. I finally get my eyes to move over to Tama and Kula. They're both looking at me with concerned looks. I smile weakly at them, they sort of smile back. I lay down between Sarabi and my mother. I can't sleep. No matter how hard I try, or switch positions I just can't sleep. My mom and Sarabi fell asleep hours ago. Then I remember what my mom told me when I was a cub. "Whenever you can't sleep, because you're thinking of something bad, you try to think of happy things." I close my eyes and think of when I was a cub, when Mufasa was king, when Simba was alive. I eventually fall asleep smiling. I wake up to sunlight. I try to stand up. I'm still in a lot of pain but I can stand up and move around. I leave the cave and see the hunting party getting ready to leave. My mom walks over and says "sweetie you should stay here today." "Mom, I'm fine." I try to assure her. "You're hurt and in pain, you shouldn't hunt today." She says. "But mom, I don't want to be alone with Scar." I tell her. She nods and says "ok, we'll get someone to stay with you." I nod and she goes to the front. "Nala got injured last night. She can't hunt but we don't just want it to be her and Scar here. Who would like to stay with her? She asks. Both Tama and Kula volunteer. The three of us go down to the waterhole. Once I lay down I see both of them staring at me. "What?" I ask them. "We noticed you were hurt last night and this morning, what happened?" Tama demands. I can't tell them. I put my head in my paws. "Nala." Kula starts softly. "You know you can tell us anything." I look up and both of them nod. "Alright but you have to promise to tell no one." They nod again and I take a deep breath. "Last night, the reason Scar sent you all out to hunt and kept me behind. Scar wanted another lioness to mate with. Scar raped me." I tell them, my voice breaking on the last sentence. "Oh Nala." Tama says nuzzling me. "Were so sorry. If we knew he was planning it we never would have left you alone." Kula says. I nod and we just sit there. A while later the hunting party comes back. "Nala, it's time to tell them." My mom says. Here we go. End of part 7 


	8. The News

Everyone gathers around Priderock. I'm standing by my mom and Sarabi. Even Tama and Kula are standing pretty close. My breathing started to get faster. I wasn't hyperventilating but I wasn't breathing normally. My mom put her tail on my back as a comforting gesture. I nodded. After everyone was there Sarabi started up. "We have called you all here to discuss a very serious matter. A terrible terrible thing happened to Nala yesterday. She's afraid once we tell you you'll all hate her. But it wasn't her fault. Alright?" Everyone nods. "Ok since Zira didn't give Scar a healthy heir he wanted to mate with a younger lioness. Last night Scar raped Nala." Gasps were heard from everyone. Then my mother jumped in. "Now I don't want anyone underestimating my daughter. Nala kept Scar off her. The only way he got her was because Kono helped. Then an older lioness jumped in. "Kono? He's been on Scars side the entire time? I thought he was a sweet little cub." She said. "It was sort of my fault." I said quietly. "How?" My mother demanded. "For the past couple days I've seen Scar watching me. If I had just said something this might have been avoided." "Oh Nala, yes you really should have said something." Tama says. "I didn't think it was a big deal." I told her. "Well nothing can be done now." Kula says. "Why aren't you hunting?" Scar demands. I start to back away. "As if there's anything to hunt." Tama says. "I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you." Scar warns. Everyone heads down Priderock. "Oh Nala, better be careful, wouldn't want to endanger our cub." He grins. "I hope there's no cub to endanger." My mother growls. "Well if there isn't a cub yet we'll just have to try again." Scar smirks. "Over my dead body." My mom growls. "Mom please let's just go." I say. "Smart lioness. I knew you were the perfect pick." He says. I jump in front of my mom before she can pounce. The two of us go catch up with the hunting party. "Mom what is wrong with you?" I ask her. "Nala, you're my only daughter, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." She answers. "And you're my only mom, if Scar killed you I'd be miserable. Mom I've already lost my best friend, please don't let me loose you too. I say in tears. "I won't, I promise.' She says. After the next couple of days I don't see much of Scar. The waterholes all dried up but that's like Tama, Kula, and I's place to just hang out. "Hey I've been thinking..." I say trying to get there attention. "If Scar did get me pregnant, I don't want this cub to be his heir." "What do you mean?" Kula asks. "If I do get pregnant I want to keep the cub. I wouldn't want it to be king." I tell them. "What will you do about Scar?" Tama asks. "I'll think of something." I say. "You might not even get pregnant." Kula reminds me. "Yeah, maybe I..." I say stopping suddenly. "Nala? Are you ok?" Tama asks. I run behind a rock as a wave of nausea hits me. I vomit about three times before I can finally breath again. "Nal? Are you ok?" I hear Tama asks. "I'm fine." I say as I go back. When we get back to Priderock my mom wants me to go see Rafiki, but I tell her that I'm fine. When she's not convinced we compromise. I'll go see Rafiki if I throw up again. She agrees. Later that night all of us are settling down in the cave. I'm just about to close my eyes the same wave if nausea hits me once more. I run out of the den, down Priderock and throw up once again. After I can breathe again I turn and see my mom. "Go see Rafiki now." She demands. I don't argue I just nod and start going to his tree. When I get there he looks like he's going to bed. "Rafiki?" I whisper. "Do you have time for one more patient tonight?" I ask. "Of course Nala, come on up." I like Rafikis tree because lions don't climb trees but it's very narrow and easy to climb. "So what brings you here." He says. I'm reluctant to tell him what Scar did to me and my suspicions about being pregnant. But I break down and tell him. When I'm finished he gives me a hug, I see he has tears in his eyes. "Oh Nala I'm so sorry." He puts his hands on my stomach closes his eyes and starts mumbling. He opens his eyes and says "Nala, I'm sorry but it seems your suspicions were correct." I can't stop the tears. He puts his hand on my back as a comforting gesture. "Rafiki." I say as soon as I can speak. "How can I love this cub knowing, knowing.." I can't finish the sentence. "No one can force you to love the cub Nala. If you decide you don't want to have it, I have herbs but I would like you to think long and hard before you make such a decision." He says. "No Rafiki, that won't be necessary. I'll have the cub, I'll try my best to love it. But what if it looks and acts like him?" I ask fearfully. "We can't control what it looks like but you can control what it acts like. If you raise it to be good, and kind, it'll grow up good and kind. But if it gets raised like Nuka it'll grow up to be like Scar." He says. I gasp at that last word. "No, I refuse to let my cub be like that. I will raise it to be good, I will protect it." I say. He smiles "it seems like you're already loving your cub." "Thank you Rafiki." I say giving him a hug. "You're very welcome Nala. Come back every week, I'd like to check to see how you and the cub are doing. I nod and leave now to tell my mom and the rest of the pride. End of part 8 


	9. Telling The Other News

I walk slowly back to Priderock for two reasons. One I'm really dreading to tell my mom because then she might go after Scar and I can't let that happen. Two I still feel sick. After vomiting once more I kept walking. Even though I knew what I had to go through to get this cub and I just found out about it a few minutes ago. I have a strange feeling whenever I thought about this cub. I wasn't sure if it was love or not. But I'd promised Rafiki I'd try. When I got back to Priderock it was nearly morning. I didn't realized that I'd walked around the Pridelands instead of coming straight home. My mother ran up to me looking worried and angry. "Nala where have you been? We were so worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again." She says in tears. "I'm sorry mom I was just thinking about what Rafiki told me I just lost track of time." I tell her. By then Tama, Kula, and Sarabi had joined us. "What did he say?" Tama asks. "He... He said um.." I couldn't seem to say it. "Nala, what did he say?" Kula asks. "I'm pregnant." I mumble. "I'm sorry?" Sarabi asks not seeming to have heard me. "I'm pregnant." I mumble again. "Sweetie please speak up. What did he say?" My mother demands. "I'm pregnant." I say loud enough. Tama, Kula, and Sarabi gasp. My mother just sits there processing the information I just gave her. Then a look got in her eye. I know that look. It's the same look Scar had when he killed Tojo and Chumvi. Yeah Scar killed them a few weeks ago. He was nervous they'd over though him and become king. My mothers look said that she wants to kill Scar. She turns and starts walking toward the cave where Scar is sure to be, sitting on his lazy tail. "Mom please don't." I beg. She doesn't stop or make any sign that she heard me. "Mom please." I try again. I only know of one other way to stop her. I pounce. I run and jump on her she fights back but I do the trick I learned years ago. I pin her down. "Nala let me up this instant." She demands. I shake my head and she growls. "Don't let her up Nala." Sarabi tells me. "Sarabi." My mother growls. "Nala let me up." "Mom if I do you'll go after Scar. He's got the hyenas on his side they'll rip you apart. Please mom, I can't do this without you." I said motioning toward my stomach. She nods. "Alright I won't try to kill that monster. But don't expect me to let him get away with this." "Trust me I don't. And I won't let him touch my cub." I tell her. "Nala, you love that cub?" Tama asks. "I don't know how I feel about it, but I promised Rafiki I'd protect it. Besides it's not the cubs fault. It's apart of Scar but it's also a part of me." I tell her Sarabi smiles, and so does my mother. "I think I'll be able to love my grandchild once it's born." She says. "But what about Scar?" Tama asks. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "I mean are you going to tell Scar about the cub?" She asks. "I won't have to he'll find out himself." I say. "His hyena minions will tell him." Tama says. "Let's get back." Kula says. We walk back to Priderock and see Scar and Zira waiting for us. "Ah Nala, I heard what happened." He said slyly. My mother growled, so did Sarabi. They got in front of me as if they were waiting for him to pounce. "Mom, Sarabi I'm fine." I try to assure them. "I've heard that before." My mom says not taking her eyes off Scar. "Mom I can handle him. I doubt he would try anything out in the open where everyone can see, and while Ziras here." I remind her. They both move out of their protective stance. "Alright, you guys please leave." I tell them. My mother looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Please." I beg. Tama, Kula, and Sarabi pull my mother away. "Alright Scar." I say as soon as they leave. "It worked, I'm pregnant." He looks pleased with himself. "But..." I continue. "My cub will not be the heir. It is mine and only mine." I tell them. Zira growls and jumps on me pinning me down. The only reason I didn't pin her was because I wasn't expecting this. "You listen and you listen good Nala. You are the only lioness besides me that Scar wanted to have his cubs. Having a kings cub is a true honor. So you better be cooperative. Your cub will be the heir and you will have nothing to do with it. Got it?" She growls. "Woah what do mean I'll have nothing to do with it?" I growl back. "The cub is Scars, you might be carrying it but it's Scars." She says. This makes me mad. I throw her off me and pin her. "This cub is mine. It might be Scars also, but it's mine." I roar. "Please Miss Nala, don't hurt my mom." I hear a little voice beg. I turn and see Nuka. His green eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry Nuka, I won't." I assure him. "Nuka, go away now!" Scar yells. Nuka cowers back in fear and runs. "That was very cruel Scar, he's just a cub." I growl. "I told you, he will not be treated as a prince. He will be treated as any other cub." Scar says. I get off Zira and run in the direction Nuka did. I find him near the dried up waterhole crying. "Nuka, are you ok?" "Why do my parents hate me?" Nuka asks. "Oh Nuka, they don't hate you. They just don't really want you to be the heir." I tell him not knowing how else to word it. "Why? I could be a good king someday." He says. "I'm sure you could. But it's just that you're too small." I tell him. "So is that why my dad forced you to mate with him? So he'd have another heir?" He asks. "Yes." I say sadly. This caused Nuka to start crying harder. "I'm being replaced." He sobs. "Nuka I don't want my cub to be king." I tell him. "I'd much rather it be you." I assure him. He nods and runs off. I sigh and walk back to Priderock. The next few months go by. Nuka continued to be upset, Zira gave me glares, Scar still smiled creepily at me. I was in the cave with my mom and Sarabi when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The cub was coming. End of part 9 


	10. The Birth and a Decision

"Mom." I say. She looks at me confused. "I think the cub is coming.

She gasps and Sarabi runs outside the cave. I hear her say. "Zazu go get Rafiki."

Then I hear Zazu say "oh yes, at once you highness."

"Don't worry Nala Rafiki will be here soon. Just breathe." My mother tells me.

I feel another sharp pain in my stomach. This one makes me scream in pain.

"Shhhh, Nala everything's going to be ok." She says.

Rafiki runs in and he starts stroking my fur. "Ok Nala when I count to three push alright?" I know I don't have a choice so I just nod. "Push." I push as hard as I can. My screams of pain are echoing off the cave walls. I see every lioness in the pride looking at me. It hurts so bad I don't even care that I have an audience.

"You're doing great sweetie." My mother whispers to me. I keep pushing, I'm so tired but I have to keep pushing.

"Just a little more." Sarabi whispers.

I continue to push. "One more push Nala." Rafiki says.

'Ok Nala you can do this.' I think to myself. I gather all the strength I have and push as hard as I can. I'm crying now, it hurts so much. But shortly it goes away.

I breathe very hard as Rafiki coos at the cub. "Very good Nala." He says.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you." My mother says nuzzling me.

"You're so brave." Sarabi says nuzzling me also.

"Nala would you like to see your cub." Rafiki asks.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

"It is a healthy baby girl." He says.

A girl ok, then a thought hit me. Scar won't want a girl to be his heir. But wait what if she looks like him. "What does she look like?" I ask.

"Like you." He answers.

He places her between my paws and I gasp. Her fur color is darker then mine but lighter than Scars. "What about her eyes?" I ask. As if on cue her eyes begin to open. I look away. "What color are they?" I ask.

I look and see my mom and Sarabi smiling. "They're blue." Sarabi says.

I look and I can't believe it. My daughter had my eye color. Except for some facial features she looks nothing like Scar. She's just me. I nuzzle her.

"What is her name?" Tama asks.

I look at my daughter until something hits me. "Vitani." I say.

Vitani looks up at me and smiles. "I think she likes her name. And you." Kula says.

"Of course you do Vitani. And the feeling the same I love you too. So much Vitani." I tell her.

My mother growls and Sarabi tenses. Tama and Kula stand in front of me and Vitani. Then I hear it. The sound that haunts me when I'm sleeping and during the day. The clicking of Scars claws on the rocks.

"I heard a cub has been born." He says slyly.

"Tama, Kula, mom, Sarabi, go, I can handle this." I tell them.

"Nala." My mother says.

"But..." Sarabi says.

"What about you?" Kula asks.

"And Vitani?" Tama asks.

"Please I'll be fine. Just wait outside and I'll roar if I need anything." I say.

They nod and walk out. I pull Vitani closer to me, even though I'm still exhausted from giving birth I tense my muscles ready to defend my daughter if it came to that. She flips over so her back is facing Scar. Scar doesn't see that she's a girl. "He looks like you." Scar says. I almost laugh at the fact that he called Vitani a he. "Well I guess he'll have to do. He's not scrawny like Nuka."

"She." I mumble.

"What was that my dear?" Scar asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"What have you named him? And remember darling I must approve of the name." He reminds me.

"HER name Scar, is Vitani." I say flipping her over.

Scar gasps as he realizes Vitani's a girl. "Oh well, I guess it isn't your fault. I'm not an unreasonable lion. I'll give you a few months with her then Ill do the deed and then you'll give me a son." Scar says.

"Wait what do you mean I'll get a few months with her and then you'll do the deed?" I ask nervously.

"Oh surly you understand my dear." He says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"We don't need anymore females Nala. I need an heir not a daughter who can't rule." He says.

"A queen can.." I start.

"No, you will give me a son. In a few months time she will be killed." Scar says.

"You wouldn't. Why would you be so cruel?" I ask him.

"It's whats best for the kingdom." Scar says walking out.

What is wrong with him. He certainly wouldn't kill his own daughter. The only reason he didn't kill Nuka was because he's a boy. Oh it all makes since now Scar won't kill his cub if it's a boy no matter how weak and scrawny but he will kill a girl no matter how strong.

I pull Vitani closer. I will protect her at all costs. Even if I die in the process, Scar will not lay a paw on my daughter. "She has your eyes." I hear a voice say.

"I'm not in the mood Kono." I snap.

"Now, now Nala I just came to see the heir. But I guess since it's a she it won't be an heir." He says. I smile at this. "So what's her name?"

"Vitani." I answer.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He says.

"Thank you? I answer confused.

He smirks and walks out. A few months later I'm really nervous. Vitani can talk and walk. Especially talk, she loves to talk. I try to listen to her but it's almost been 2 months Scar will kill her. Since Vitani can't be Scars heir, he decided to let Zira have one more chance, but not with him. Zira mated with Kono. It was disgusting, Zira was pregnant again, and Scar was looking foreword to hopefully getting an heir.

"It's almost time." I say to my mom a few days before she turns 2 months.

"Don't worry Nala." She says.

"Yes please dear. Don't worry." Sarabi says coming on to the scene.

"Yeah." Tama adds.

"We'll protect Vitani with you." Kula says.

"You girls are the best." I tell them.

"And me too mommy." Vitani asks coming on to the scene.

"Of course sweetheart." I tell her.

I look up and see Scar glaring at Vitani. I pick her up and take her away. "Mommy why is it when that dark lion is around you always take me away?" She asks.

"It's complicated." I tell her.

"Tell me." She begs.

"When you're older." I say thinking she's way too young to know about that.

She glares but lets it go. "Hey Nuka, hey Kovu." She yells running over to her friend.

"Hey Tani." They say back. Kovu is Zira and Konos son. Kovu is like the spitting image of Scar, it's creepy.

Since Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu are the only cubs they play together a lot.

"Good morning Nala." Scar says coming up behind me.

"Scar." I say coldly.

"The date is quickly approaching." He says.

I growl and he walks away. Sarabi gathers everyone at Priderock. "The date for Vitanis death is quickly approaching, she needs all the protection she can. Who will help?" Sarabi asks.

Everyone roars. "Thank you everyone. But we can't fight. We'll have no king. One of us must go get help." I say.

"But who?" A lioness in the pride asks.

"We'll take a vote." Sarabi says.

"That won't be necessary." I say. "I volunteer to go."

Gasps are heard. "But what about Vitani?" Kula asks.

"Won't you miss her?" Tama asks.

"Of course I will. But I don't want my daughter to grow up in a place like this. Like I had to." I say.

"But who will take Vitani?" My mother asks.

"Neither you or Sarabi can take her. Scar'll be expecting that. It needs to be someone Scar won't suspect." I see Zira in the back. "Zira will you take her?" I ask.

"And why should I do that?" Zira asks.

"Please I'll give you anything." I beg.

"Peace." She answers.

"What?" I ask.

"I'll take your little brat if I can live in peace." She says.

"Deal." I answer.

"Mommy where are you going?" Vitani asks.

"I have to go for a little bit darling." She gasps. "But don't worry I'll be back. This is Zira, she's going to take care of you while I'm gone." I tell her .

"Hi Miss Zira." She says shyly.

"Hello Vitani." She says.

I say goodbye to everyone and I leave.

End of part 10


	11. Simba!

I take one last look at the Pridelands and run. I continue to run all day. I have been running for hours and there has not been one sign of food or water. Just like at home. But I have to keep going, for Sarabi, for my mother, for Vitani. As the sun began to set I wondered to myself. 'Was it a mistake to leave Vitani with Zira? Zira will do anything Scar asks and if Scar asks her to kill Vitani she would.' No Zira promised to protect her, besides it's too late to turn back now.'

I started walking after it was dark. The sun set hours ago, I should probably find someplace to sleep. If I'm going to find help I'll need complete strength for the fight. I find a place to sleep and close my eyes. I feel someone nudging me. I open my eyes and see Simba.

"Simba." I sigh happily.

"Hey Nal." He says back.

"I miss them Simba, your mom, my mom, Tama, Kula, and Vitani."

"So go find help and you can see them again." Simba says like it's the easiest thing in the world to do."

"Simba it's not that easy." I begin to cry. "I just feel so alone, especially since you weren't there for me when Scar did that."

"I'm sorry Nala, but I'm always with you. I promise to never leave you." He says.

He starts to fade as I wake up. "Simba? Can you hear me? I don't know if you can or not, but I just don't think I can do this anymore." I say.

"Nala." I hear an unfamiliar voice whisper.

"Who's there?" I ask nervously.

"Look up." It says.

I look up and see a lion in the stars. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm your father." He says.

"My father?" I ask.

"Yes, Nala listen to me you can not give up. They all need you back at Priderock. It's not your time yet." He says.

"I don't know how much more I can take daddy." I say.

"Nala if you can live through what that Scar did, you can live through anything." He says.

"You know about that?' I ask him.

"Yes, Nala keep pushing you will find help. Keep going." He says as he starts to fade.

"No, please daddy. Don't leave I need you." I beg.

"I love you Nala, forever." He whispers and then he's gone.

"I love you too." I whisper unsure if he can hear me or not.

I see the sun start to rise and I start running again. I still can't find any food or water.

For the next 2 days I continue to run with no sign of anyone or anything. I'm about to give up when I smell something. Animal? Yes it is. Warthog? Oh my gosh yes it's a warthog. I'm going to get food and if there's animals there must be water! As I get closer to the smell I start to hear singing. I finally see the warthog. He's fat and big, perfect . My mouth starts watering.

I find some grass that I can blend into pretty well. I'm just about to run towards it when it looks my way and screams. How did he see me? I start to chase it. Dang that thing is fast. I continue to chase it until it gets stuck in a tree root. Finally I can catch him. Just then I meerkat jumps out and starts pushing on its butt. I'm about to pounce on both of them when a blur of red and orange jumps on me. He has me down for a second because I'm still weak but I haven't eaten for a long time and there is no way I'm letting this jerk steal my breakfast. He can find another warthog. He pounces on me and I flip him and pin him.

Then he says something I never expected. "Nala?" I quickly get off him and back up. "Is it really you?" He asks.

I look at him closely there's something familiar about him. But I need to find out. "Who are you?" I ask.

"It's me. Simba." He says.

"Simba?" I ask looking more closely. He nods and then I realize who he was. "Wow!" I scream at the same time as him. "How did you..." I say at the same time. "Where did you come from?" I ask in disbelief.

"This is cool it's great to see you." He says.

"It's great to see you." I say back.

"What are you doing here? He asks.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I ask grinning from ear to ear.

"HEY WHATS GOIN ON HERE?!" I voice asks.

I look down and see the meerkat. "Timone this is Nala she's my best friend." He says. I smile at the fact he called me his best friend.

"Friend?" The meerkat or Timone asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey Pumbaa come over here." He yells to the warthog.

"Nala this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa Nala." Simba introduces us.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." The warthog I mean Pumbaa says.

"The pleasures all mine." I tell him.

"WOAH WOAH TIME OUT." Timone yells getting our attention. "Let me get something straight. You know her she knows you. But she wants to eat him and everybody's ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Relax Timone." Simba says.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time. And your mother what will she think?" I tell him.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." He says.

"Of course they do, everyone thinks your dead." I say.

"They do?" He asks.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede." I tell him sadly.

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Simba asks.

"What else matters you're alive. And that means you're the king." I gasp.

"King? Phhh lady, have you got your lions crossed." Timone says leaning against Simbas paw.

"King? Your Majesty I gravel at your feet." Pumbaa says kissing Simbas paws.

"Stop it?" Simba complains pulling his paw away.

"First of all it's not gravel it's grovel and don't he's not the king. Are ya?" Timone asks.

"No." Simba says.

"Simba." I say shocked.

"No I'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be but that was a long time ago." He says.

"Let me get something straight. You're the king and you never told us?" Timone asks.

"Look I'm still the same guy." Simba tells him.

"But with power." Timone say holding a fist in the air.

"Um could you guys excuse us for a few minutes." I ask them.

"Hey whatever she has to say she can say in front of us right Simba." Timone says.

Simba thinks for a minute and then says "um maybe you'd better go."

Timone looks shocked at this. "It starts, you think you know a guy." Timone says as he and Pumbaa disappear and the leaves.

"Timone and Pumbaa you learn to love em." Simba says.

Simbas been alive this whole time. He wasent there for me when Scar did that. But it wasn't his fault. I bow my head to keep away the tears.

"What, what is it?" Simba asks rushing to my side.

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me." I say thinking of Vitani and my mother.

"Hey it's ok." He says.

"I've really missed you." I say nuzzling him.

"I've missed you too." He says nuzzling me back

We stay there for a few seconds when he says. "Come on ill show you around."

We walk down a waterfall. Simba sure has grown up a lot. But so have I. We stop to get a drink. Simba looks like he's thinking really hard about something. Like he's talking to himself in his head.

I start thinking also. 'He's holding back, he's hiding. Of what I can't decide, why won't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside.' He runs away and he comes back swinging from a vine dropping into the water. I look but I can't see him. He comes up and pulls me under. I get out gasping for air. He comes out grinning like an idiot. I push him back in and run. We run through a field and the to a hill. I trip and we roll down it. We land with him on top. 'So this is what love feels like.'

I lick his cheek and he looks down at me smiling. We continue to walk until we get to a log. "Isn't this a great place." He says.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Priderock?" I ask him.

"Well I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did and it's great." He says getting on some vines.

"We've really needed you at home." I tell him.

"No one needs me." He says.

"Yes we do. You're the king." I tell him.

"Nala we've been through this I'm not the king, Scar is." He says.

"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"There's no food no water. Simba if you don't do something soon everyone will starve." I tell him.

"I can't go back." He says getting off the vines.

"Why?" I ask getting angry.

"You wouldn't understand." He says.

"What wouldn't I understand?" I ask raising my voice.

"No no no, it doesn't matter hakuna matata." He says.

"What?" I ask wondering if he's lost it.

"Hakuna matata. It's something i learned out here. Look sometimes bad things happen.." He starts.

"Simba." I interrupt.

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" He says walking away.

"Because it's your responsibility." I say following him.

"What about you, you left." He says angry.

"I left to find help. And I found you. Don't you understand, you're our only hope." I say deciding not to tell him about Vitani or what Scar did.

"Sorry." He says insincerely.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." I say.

"You're right I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" He asks sarcastically.

"No just disappointed." I tell him.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." He says.

"Good at least one of us does." I say angry.

This must've really ticked him off because he turns around angrily and says. "Listen you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

I so badly want to say 'and you have no idea what I've been through.' But instead I say "I would if you'd just tell me."

"Forget it." He yells disappearing into the trees.

"Fine." I say back.

'Whats the matter with him? Maybe he would've gone with me if I had just told him about Vitani and Scar. No he wouldn't want anything to even do with me. He'd hate me, he probably does hate me. "What did I do wrong?" I ask to myself.

"Nala, find him." I hear my fathers voice again.

I start heading back to where we were. He's not there. I look everywhere he took me. He's not there. By then the suns starting to rise. I look back at the jungle and find Timone and Pumbaa sleeping. "Hey, hey, hey wake up." I say nudging Timone.

He opens his eyes, looks at me, and screams. Pumbaa starts screaming too. "Hey it's ok woah woah it's ok it's me." I say.

They calm down. "Don't ever do that again. Carnivores oi." Timone says.

I sigh and say "have you guys seen Simba?" I ask.

"I thought he was with you." Timone says.

"He was but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

"Oh ho ho." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see Rafiki. "You won't find him here, the king has returned." He says bowing.

"I can't believe it, he's gone back." I gasp.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Timone asks. I look up to ask Rafiki if Vitani and my mother are ok but he's gone. "Hey what's going on here? Who's the monkey?" Timone asks.

"Simbas gone back to challenge Scar." I tell them.

"Who?" Timone asks.

"Scar." I tell him.

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa asks joining the conversation.

"No no no, it's his uncle." I try again.

"The monkeys his uncle?" Timone asks.

"No, Simbas gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king." I tell them.

"Oh." The say in unison.

"I'm going back to help him." I say running off.

I can't believe it. I'm going to see my mother, Sarabi, and Vitani again. I'm going home.

End of part 11


	12. The Battle of PrideRock

I wasn't going to stop this time. I'm going home. I was going to see my mother and daughter again. I refused to stop. I don't care how hungry or thirsty I got. I wasn't going to stop. I kept running as the sun began to set, I looked and realized I was way over halfway back. I was running the whole way. Just then I saw Priderock just in the distance. My heart started to beat faster. Sarabi, Tama, Kula, my mother, and Vitani were all just a little bit away. I hope Zira kept her promise and kept Vitani safe. I was so busy thinking about my daughter I didn't even realize I was back. I saw an orange lion with a red mane just standing there, looking. That's when I yelled it. "Simba, wait up." He turned and looked at me as I ran up beside him. "It's awful isn't it."

"I didn't want to believe you."he admits

"What made you come back?" I ask.

"I finally got some since knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it." He says jokingly. "Besides this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will." I say.

"It might be dangerous." He adds.

Just then I remember what Simba said the day we went to the Elephant Graveyard. "Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha." I say laughing.

"I see nothing funny about this." I hear a voice say. I turn and see Timone and Pumbaa.

I smile at them and Simba asks "Timone, Pumbaa what are you doing here?"

"At your service my liege." Pumbaa says bowing.

"Ugg we're gonna fight your uncle, for this?"Timone asks.

"Yes Timone, this is my home." Simba tells him.

Then Timone mumbles something I can't hear, then speaks up and says, "well Simba if it's important to you we're with you till the end." Then bows.

I look out and see if I can find my mother, or Vitani. When I can't the four of us start heading up there. Then we realize the place is surrounded by hyenas.

"Oh hyenas, I hate hyenas." Timone groans. "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait." Simba whispers.

"Live bait ok, wait hey." Timone says catching on.

"Come on Timone you guys gotta create a diversion." Simba says.

"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" He asks. Simba and I look at him.

We sneak past as they distract the hyenas. "Ok Nala you find my mother and rally the lioness's, I'll look for Scar." He says.

I nod not thinking it's a good time to tell him what happened. I rush off to find the lioness's. "Mom, Sarabi." I call.

"Nala!" I hear someone say. I turn and see my mother.

"Mom!" I say nuzzling her.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine, are you?" I ask her.

"I am now that I know you're safe."

"Where's Sarabi?" I ask.

"With Scar." She says nervously.

"What? Is he going to hurt her?" I ask.

"I doubt it." She answers.

"Nala!" I hear two voices shout.

"Tama! Kula!" I say nuzzling them.

"We missed you." Tama says.

"I missed you too." I tell them.

"Oh well look who's back" I hear a voice say.

I turn and see Zira. "Hello Zira, I trust you kept Vitani safe." I ask her.

"The cub is fine, now what did you bring back." She asks.

"Alright lionesses." I start as soon as they all get here. "I don't have time to explain and I know it's hard to believe but Simba is alive." They all gasp.

"How is that possible?" One lioness asks.

"I don't know, but he is and he needs our help." We all begin to run when Zira stops us.

"Fools, we have a king." She says.

"Zira, Scar isn't our king. Not when Simba lives." I explain.

"What has Simba done for us? Besides run, and let Scar pickup the pieces of a rotting kingdom." Zira says.

Some of the lioness's nod and go with Zira. But the other half stands by me.

"Zira, the rest of us are loyal to our true king. And so will Vitani, where is my daughter?" I growl.

"Oh you mean the cub you abandoned? Scars daughter." She roars.

"Zira give her back." I roar back.

"Nala I'm sorry but we don't have time for this." Tama says.

"When this is over don't think I'll forget this." I growl.

Zira stays behind with the lionesses who stayed and the rest of us went to help Simba.

"We get there to see Sarabi on the ground and Simba backing Scar up. "You see them?" Scar says pointing at the hyenas. "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't, Simbas the rightful king." I growl.

Scar gives me an eerie look and is about to say something when Simba beats him to it. "The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight."

"Oh must this all end in violence. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar says. 'Whats going on'

"That's not going to work Scar, I've put it behind me." Simba says.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Scar asks.

"Simba what is he talking about?" I ask.

"Ah so you haven't told them your little secret, well Simba how's your chance to tell them. Tell him who is responsible for Mufasas death." Scar says.

Simba hesitates for a moment then says. "I am."

Everyone gasps. No, this can't be right. Simba wouldn't murder his own father. Would he? I'm about to say something when Sarabi walks up to him.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." She begs.

"It's true." He says sadly.

Sarabi rushes back over to us as Scar speaks again. "You see he admits it. Murderer."

"No it was an accident." Simba starts.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?" Scar asks.

"No." Simba says.

"Then you're guilty." Scar says.

"No I'm not a murderer." Simba says.

Scar is backing Simba up towards the end of a cliff with the hyenas. Simba then gets backed up enough for him to fall. He clings to the edge of Priderock. Lightning strikes and a fire starts at the bottom. "SIMBA!" I yell.

Scar and Simba are whispering so I can't hear them. Scar sits back pretending to think, Simba slips and Scar grabs Simbas paws. Scar leans in and whispers something that makes Simba mad. He jumps and pins Scar down. "Muderer." He yells. Scar says something I can't hear but then Simba says. "Tell them the truth." Scar says something I can't hear again. Simba puts his paws over Scars throat. "So they can hear you." Simba growls.

"I killed Mufasa." Scar growls.

I'm so angry right now I can't stop myself. As the hyenas attack Simba I jump on Scar.

I want my innocence back

And if you can't give it to me

I will cut you down

And I will run you through

With the dagger you sharpened on my body and soul

Before you slit me in two

And then devoured me whole

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

And if you can't pacify me

I will break your bones

You think I'm bluffing

Just try me

I will never forget

The words you used to ensnare me

Till my dying day

You'll suffer for this

I SWEAR

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back

And I demand

You put my heart back in my hand

And wipe it clean

From the mess you made of me

And I require

You let me free of this desire

And when you leave

I'd better be the innocent

I USED TO BE

The two of us bite and claw at each other for a while. I seem to made him mad, this makes me smile.

Suddenly I'm pushed off Scar.

"Hey princess long time no see." Kono smirks.

I turn to see Scar gone. That coward. Oh well Simba deserves to fight him, I want Kono. I lunge at him and we begin to fight. After a little bit he pins me down. "And I was so nice to you." He says.

"You're a monster, you let Scar rape me." I growl.

"He deserves a lioness like you Nala." He says.

I throw him off and pin him. "He's a monster, a tyrant, he doesn't deserve any lioness." I raise my paw prepared to end his life. He jumps and throws me off. He scratches me in the side and I bite at his mane. I bury my claws into his side, making him roar in pain and leaving a deep gash. He's weaker because he can't move as easily. After a bit more I have him down. He's very weak because like everyone else he haven't eaten or drink anything. "I'm sorry Kono." I tell him.

"Whatever Nala, I know you're not but I don't have the strength to go on." He says groaning.

It almost makes me cry but I know I have to do this. If I don't he might hurt someone. I look down at him sadly. He looks at me with those cold eyes. "Just do it Nala, please, it hurts, put me out of my misery." He begs.

I lift my paw and bring it down on him hard. He roars in pain. I begin to cry. I lift my paw again and bring it down even harder. He roars in pain once more. Tears are streaming down my face. I bring my paw up one more time. I bring it down on him as I hear a cracking sound. I look at him. His eyes are still staring at me but he's not moving. He's dead. I can't believe I just killed him. I feel terrible. But soon it starts to rain. Scar is dead. Simba has won. I run trying to find him. Then I see him nuzzling his mother. I walk over to him smiling, he smiles back and nuzzles me.

Timone and Pumbaa come out with Zazu. I'm glad the three of them are ok. I hear a shaking noise and look up to see Rafiki, he points up to the tip of Priderock. It's time for Simba to become king. He gives Rafiki and hug and goes to the tip. He roars in triumph and all of us roar back. Everything's ok now, now to take care of Zira.

End of part 12


	13. Come back Sarabi

The next morning I walked out of the cave. Simba just got back yesterday and already the Pridelands looked better. Then I remembered something, Vitani. I haven't seen her since I left her with Zira. I looked down and saw Zira down at the waterhole. I glared down at her. I run down to her. "Zira." I growl.

"Hello Nala." She says sarcastically.

"Where is Vitani?" I ask her.

"Why should I tell you, you gave her to me remember?" She says smugly.

"I didn't give her to you I wanted you to watch her while I was away." I remind her.

She smirks and runs away. I glare in the direction she ran in. "Pssst." I hear a voice say. I look around but don't see anything. "Pssst, Nala, over here." I look to where the voice is and I see Nuka. Nuka is almost a teenager.

"Nuka, what is it?" I ask him.

"I can't get Vitani back to you but I can tell you she's just fine. She misses you very much, but she's ok." He says.

"Thank you Nuka, I really appreciate it." I tell him.

He walks away. "Hey Nal." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Hey Simba." I say smiling.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asks.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." I say deciding not to tell him about Zira and Nuka.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Be my guest." I say.

"So how have you been?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say. I'm really not fine because I can't stop thinking about Vitani, and how I think the nightmares of Scar might come back.

"Nala, please, tell me the truth." He begs.

I can't tell him what Scar did but I'll tell him something that's sort of the truth. "It's just, when Scar was king things were really bad here, our moms were so weak I was so scared i might loose them." I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"It's ok Nala, I'm here now, I won't leave again." He says nuzzling me.

We sit there talking for a little more when my mother calls me over. "Nala, if you want to hunt with us you'd better come now."

"Ok mom." I call over to her. I turn back to Simba. "See you later."

"Bye." He says.

I go to the hunting party with a smile on my face. "Oooooh that's a big smile. Somebody has a crush." Tama said in a teasing voice.

"You already knew that Tama." I tell her.

"I know but it's fun to tease you about it." She laughs.

I giggle and then growl because I see Zira coming this way. "What are you doing here?" My mother growls at her former best friend.

"Hello Sarafina nice to see you too." She says sarcastically. "I just think you should know, Simbas time has passed. And so have all of yours." She says.

"What does that mean?" Kula asks nervously.

"It means if you were smart. You'd help me take down Simba, like the other half of your pride." She smirks.

"We will never join you." I growl.

"Have it your way. Lioness's." Zira calls and her new pride shows up. "Attack." She says and we fight.

A lioness named Kala who was born after Simba left jumped on me. I remember the day she was born. She was the most adorable cub I've ever seen. I throw her off me. I look around and see my mother fighting a lioness name Dotty. Tama fighting a lioness named Camy. Kula fighting a lioness named Jayna." And Sarabi fighting Zira. Kala jumped on me again. "Nala, I thought the two of us were friends." She says.

"We were friends Kala. When you chose Zira that marked the end of our friendship." I growl.

"Oh right you're loyal to your little boyfriend." She smirks.

I swipe at her. Then we here a roar. It was Zira. Everyone steps back Zira and Sarabi are circling each other. Tama and Kula hold my mother back so she can't move and get herself killed. I run to go find Simba. I see him walking back to Priderock. "Simba." I yell.

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey Nal, I was just-" he starts.

"Simba, you remember Zira right?" I ask interrupting.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"Well Zira turned half the pride against us, we were just fighting, and Zira's trying to kill your mom." I said quickly.

"WHAT?!" Simba yelled as the two of us ran back to where we were. We got back just in time to see Zira lunge at Sarabi. Simba jumped on Zira and tackled her. Zira flipped Simba and Sarabi jumped on Zira to keep her from hurting her son. The three of them kept fighting until this happened. Zira backhanded Simba sending him flying head first into a rock making him unconscious. I ran to his side and started shaking him trying to wake him up. I heard my mom scream to see Zira scratch Sarabi and run. This scratch wasn't just any old scratch. Sarabi has been scratched in that same place so many times. She was loosing so much blood. Simba finally woke up and gasped when he saw his mother. "Mom." He whispered.

"Simba, I'm sorry my son." She whispered.

"No mom I'm sorry, I've failed you." Simba says tears streaming down his face.

She lightly chuckled and says. "You didn't fail me Simba, you're just the son I've always wanted, the lion I've always wanted you to be. Just do me three favors." She asks.

"Anything." He says back.

"Don't kill Zira, banish her, also do you love Nala?" She asks.

"I do." He whispers. I gasp.

"Nala do you love Simba?" Sarabi asks me.

"So much." I tell her.

"Simba, take her as your queen." Sarabi tell him.

"I would even if you hadn't asked me." He says.

"Last, if you and Nala ever have a daughter, please name her Kiara. It was my sisters name who died saving my life." She says.

"Kiara, will be our daughters name." I whisper.

"Thank you Nala." For being the daughter I never had." She says.

"Thank you for being like my second mother." I tell her nuzzling her.

"Sarafina, thank you for being my best friend." She says to my mother.

"Thank you for being mine." She says crying.

"I love you, all of you. Tell Vitani even though she isn't my daughter, I love her too" She whispers. I'm glad Simba doesn't ask who Vitani is.

"Say hi to dad for me." Simba asks her.

"I will, I'll say hi to Runju for Nala and Sarafina."

"Thank you." We whisper. Runju was my fathers name.

Sarabi smiles one last time before she takes one more breath and goes limp.

I nuzzle both Simba and my mother. "I'm so sorry."

"I won't kill Zira, I'll banish her, along with anyone else who took her side." Simba says.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk or even have a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here." He nods and I walk away to let him be alone.

End of part 13


End file.
